deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Timefreezer4/Hulk VS Doomsday Prediction Blog
]]Soup guys, it is I, Time. This time, I bring you the brawl of the strength-fueled, ever-adapting powerhouses! Here is: Robert Bruce Banner, the Hulk, vs Doomsday, the Superman Slayer. Which beast truly is strongest of all? Hulk Let's face it, we all know of Hulk's unlimited strength potential. His base strength is difficult to calculate, so I will attempt to find his weakest feats. At his strongest seen, he can stop a planet from ripping in half, destroy an asteroid twice the size of Earth, lift up objects the weight of a star, and destroy Onslaught, and none of that happened as Green Scar/Worldbreaker. Lesser tests of strength include breaking one of Doctor Doom's shields, stopping earthquakes, catching a punch from Iron Fist, punching through blast doors capable of withstanding nukes, and even rip holes in bunkers built to withstand thousands of megatons '''of force. Sound familliar? Might sound like a certain moon punching monkey took a full punch, a punch Banner could do casually. Take that, Kong! Bruce is so strong, mere claps and roars create shockwaves and he can jump into orbit. One time when fighting Ultron, he even dent his nigh impenetrable adamantium skin. However, at his absolute calmest, he can lift about 100 tons. Ban-Ban is also really tough, capable of tanking blasts from the likes of Galactus and Human Torch's Nova Blast, the latter reaching 1,000,000°F. He can resist several nukes point blank, all manner of bullets, etc. His durability, much like his strength, indefinitely increases with his rage. However, he can be harmed by adamantium and vibranium until he's absolutely enraged. He also has a monstrous healing factor, capable of regenerating his skin and most of his muscle within seconds. As a side effect of his regeneration, he's also immune to all poisons and diseases. It too, increases with rage. Bruce's speed, one of the few thing that '''doesn't increase with rage, is swift enough to react to Quicksilver, run a few hundred miles per hour, and even catch bullets with his teeth. There are some lesser known powers of the Hulk, not just his typical punch and SMASH! For example, Banner radiates gamma, which is yet another power that increases the angrier he is. At a calm level, he could power all of your Doomsday machine needs! Oh yeah, he adapts too. Within a matter of seconds, he can adapt to any environment imaginable, including space. Lastly, Hulk is highly resistant to psionic attacks, able to withstand mental attacks from Charlie X and Dr. Strange. But wait, there's more. Yeah, Hulk can go Super Saiyan. The aforementioned Green Scar is a form created during Planet Hulk. When the situation becomes so intense his survival is threatened, Banner and Hulk can become one, turning into an actually cunning fighter whose very skilled with weapons like broadswords and spears. While not quite as brilliant as Bruce, the Green Scar is much smarter than hulk, as well as stronger and faster. After his wife and son seemingly died in an explosive fire, however, Green Scar Hulk became furious, turning into a merciless king, strong enough to take on the Avengers alone and even busted Hulkbuster Mk. II. Wolverine himself states he has difficulting piercing his skin at this level, and the only one who could match his strength was Sentry, who took all of his strength to supress this Hulk back down to Bruce. This isn't even his final form though, as Green Scar Hulk can go Super Saiyan 2! The Worldbreaker is so powerful, his gamma radiation alone devastated New York, and his steps caused quakes that shaked North America, and just a few of them would completely destroy the eastern coast, and obviously he can break worlds with ease. Of course, Hulk has weaknesses. Materials such as adamantium and vibranium has always been able to penetrate his skin, and draining him of gamma radiation can weaken him, even cause him to revert to Bruce; However, this weakness rarely comes into play, as Hulk usually overloads gamma absorbers anyways. Bruce supresses his strength to a certain limit, fearing Hulk's power and only unleashing Scar in moments of great anger or pain, or if Banner feels it's absolutely necessary. Similarly, if Hulk is bombarded with radiation, he will weaken or even turn back to Bruce. He now has a partial immunity to this. Hulk also has been known to be one-shotted by superior beings, such as Thanos' vile pimp slap of Death. It's safe to assume, lethal attacks will still kill Hulk if it does so instantly, as it would revert him back to Bruce, where he cannot heal. Aside from Banner and Green Scar, Hulk is also an idiot, to the point where Hulk talk grammar wrong. Doomsday Let's get the elephant out of the room. DD is so strong, he's pummeled Superman to the point of coma with his fists. No kryptonite, no magic, just lefty and righty. His strength is vast enough to break Supes' arm with limited effort, and stand against the entire Justice League, including Superman and Orion, with ease. After adapting, he was able to take down an avatar of Darkseid down in 4 punches. He also holds amazing stamina, taking on the entire Justice League, then Superman alone for nearly 24 hours, and he didn't slow down whatsoever. Doomsday is also fairly swift, disabling most of the Justice League within moments. He even grabbed the Flash mid-run, and keeps up with Superman. Of course, DD can leap miles at a time. As we all know, Doomsday adapts very well. He is near impervious to physical trauma, all degrees of heat and cold, all types of energy, pretty much any form of conventional damage. He can endure punches from Superman for over 24 hours, and can even tank full-strength Omega Beams from Darkseid completely uninjured. He can also heal quickly, able to repair cuts in moments, and revive himself from death within days, but when reduced to a skeleton, he resurrected himself in a few months. He also has bony claws, capable of turning Superman into Souperman. The only flaw with Doom's adaptability is that it only seems to work when he dies, and is incapable of adapting otherwise. DD is not without his flaws, of course. Like Hulk, he is immensely stoopid, relying on his fists more than his brain. He is also Kryptonian, and thus is harmed by Kryptonite. However, he cannot be killed by it, unlike Supes. His regeneration is also dependant on sunlight, and it takes millenia for him to revive if he in complete darkness. Pro/Con Summary .]] Hulk +Can grow infinitely stronger +Can grow infinitely tougher +Faster regeneration, which grows infinitely +Stamina increases infinitely +Worldbreaker is leagues above Doomsday : +Gamma radiation could harm DD at this level =Gamma isn't kind to brains -Base is much, much weaker -Base is much, much squishier Doomsday +Much, much stronger than base +Much, much tougher than base +Bony spikes can pierce skin +Higher stamina =For all his adapting, he is very stoopid -Resurrection doesn't come into play, as it takes days : -Thus, adaptation doesn't come into play either -Chances of winning decrease the angrier Hulk is -Heals slower Conclusion I'll make this short. This all hinges on one question, can Doomsday kill Hulk before Hulk gets angry enough to slaughter DD? Well, Hulk gets strong enough to lift 150 billion ton mountains and asteroids on a regular basis, but Doomsday is in a league of his own in durability. This fight is either really short, or really long. The quick, swift battle involves Doom overpowering Hulk and killing him, while the long and brutal brawl consists of Hulk slowly turning the tides until he can destroy Doomsday for a few days. Both adaptations are useless here, as DD's specifically triggers when he dies, while Hulk's only lets him change to the environment in seconds. Intellect is useless in this battle unless Green Scar is awoken, as both are quite stupid and are far from strategy. Scar is a trump card in this battle, as he rivals Doomsday in strength and durability while being a tacticul and cunning warrior. Ultimately, Hulk's healing factor keeps him alive while his rage builds until he reaches his limit, where Doomsday gets the upper hand. Even if Doomsday can adapt in the midst of battle, he'd most likely adapt to absorb radiation, which Hulk has experience fighting and Green Scar's Worldbreaker has countered before in Red Hulk. In the end, that cap breaks and the fight continues until Hulk gets the advantage, and temporarily ends Doomsday's life. Winner: The Hulk Do you agree that the Hulk is strongest there is? Or does Doomsday get Hulk in a quick kill? Tell me in the comments below. ~Time~ (talk) Category:Blog posts